High Altitude
by bickeringgibberish
Summary: Because there are times when Natsu Dragneel says the right thing at the right time without even knowing what he is doing is right.


**Author's note**: My first attempt in this fandom and in this rating. :) Enjoy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

A loud thud diverted the group's attention from the map in Erza's hands ("What is it now, Lucy?" "Lucy is acting spoiled again." "It's not even that cold." "That's because you are a snowman yourself, Gray." "Oh you want to go?" "Why don't we? You started this, icehead." "Please stop, Natsu-san, Gray-san." "Leave them be, Wendy." ) to a certain celestial mage plopped awkwardly on the snow.

"Cold, cold, cold!" The celestial mage shrieked, clawing her way to stand up. "Seriously," she grumbled to herself, rubbing her arms in the fastest manner with a pout, "isn't there some kind of time extension, Horologium? It's freezing out here!" on cue, her teeth started to chatter but the grandfather's clock shook its head, "It's so cold!"

"I am sorry, Lucy-sama, but I can't do anything with that anymore." Horologium disappeared with a puff of snow.

"Didn't I tell you to bring thick clothes, Lucy?" Gray snapped, arms folded across his chest, "I told you we're going somewhere cold."

"Wear your clothes, Gray!" Erza snapped, Gray quickly fumbled around in panic.

"But not this cold!" Lucy retorted back, "I thought we'll be in town or someplace else where a fireplace is available, not in this type of altitude! Who even agreed to this anyways?"

Four hands and two paws shot up in the air and she sighed. "Why did you even agree to this?"

"Other than the reward is good, you agreed to this, too, Lucy. After all you don't have any money to pay the rent, right?" The blue Exceed taunted, flying overhead with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, you baka neko." It was true, but then Lucy was never used to this kind of weather in the first place. She was never brought up in a household wherein you had to sleep naked while a snowstorm was happening outside, or take a bath with ice cubes in the tub, she is not Gray. Heck, she lived in a mansion with centralized insulation: fireplace in each hall and room, tea and coffee served every now and then as she bundles in warm, thick blankets—

"Lucy is drooling," the blue Exceed teased.

"I am _not_, Happy!"

Natsu's laugh caught her off guard, "What's so funny, Natsu?"

"You," he said between laughs, "are definitely not Happy!" He covered his mouth with his hand but failed to stop his cacophonous laughter, "LUCY IS NOT HAPPY!"

"Mou, Natsu-san." Wendy smiled faintly, her gloved hand reaching Natsu's back to pat him. ("It's so funny, I can't stop laughing. Happy did you get it?")

"Move away from him, Wendy. His stupidity might rub off on you." Gray muttered, reaching for Wendy's shoulder to haul her away.

In an instant Natsu's laugh stopped and snow began to melt. "What did you just say, Gray?"

"I said your stupidity might rub off on Wen—Oh, you just did not, flame-brain!" Arrows made of ice suddenly soared in the air.

"Droopy-eyed bastard!"

"Squinty-eyed idiot!"

"Stop it, Natsu-san, Gray-san."

Lucy sighed, "Leave them be, Wen—GRAY!" Lucy screamed when one of Gray's arrows nearly hit her. "Aries!"

"Sumimasen," the celestial spirit murmured, aiming one of her wool bombs at Gray.

"L-Lucy-san, Gray-san, Natsu-san…"

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Happy squealed, dropping a heap of snow on Wendy's head.

"HAPPY!"

"Cut it out, would you?" Erza boomed, momentarily stopping the ruckus going on between the five. Charle loomed over Erza with a frown on her face and her arms crossed. "The faster we know where those wyverns are the faster we get back to town! CUT IT OUT."

"Aye, sir!" the five of them chorused together, Aries disappearing in an instant.

"According to the map, their lair is situated at the summit." Charle said, pointing at the map with her claws.

"As expected from Charle," Happy praised, inching closer to the other Exceed who instantly darted away from him.

"Are you even sure of that?" Gray inquired, "It says here that that part is already nonexistent, look at the broken lines."

"Don't you think that it's meant as a pathway, Gray-san?"

"Oh, Wendy maybe right. See, Gray? Those lines might be a hanging bridge—"

"How can they even put up a hanging bridge there, Natsu?"

Lucy tuned out the group's bickering and wrapped her arms around her legs, hoping to keep the cold away from her. She hopes that they would figure out the map soon because she is fairly certain that she would freeze to death any moment now. If only she had Natsu's magic to keep her warm. Maybe she should ask him to make her a small flame for her to keep. Just imagining the warmth of Natsu's flame made her smile in content.

"Lucy!"

"Huh?" Lucy tilted her head up and saw a crouching Natsu in front of her. "W-What? Would you get away?"

"Are you still cold?"

"Of course! Unlike you I am not some kind of human heater!"

"Here."

Lucy blinked at his outstretched hand holding his muffler. The muffler Igneel gave him.

"Eh? But, Natsu—"

"You've been whining about it for about an hour, I don't think I'd be able to stand your whining when it's not even that cold." He said dismissively.

Lucy's eye twitched, taking the muffler from his hand. "That's because you are basically reeking off heat, Natsu!"

He didn't seem to hear her, "Besides, I wouldn't want my partner to freeze to death, would I? What partner would I be if I let you?"

Lucy felt her cheeks burn at what he just said. How on earth can he say those lines without even any preamble, without even considering what she would think or assume? Stupid Natsu and his lines.

"Natsu, Lucy!" Erza called out, Gray and Wendy beside her with a large smile on their faces. "We found it!"

Natsu laughed then turned his attention back to her, "Hurry up," he said with a grin, "Erza would kill you if you lag behind."

Lucy wrapped his muffler around her neck, watching a grumbling Natsu as he climbs his way up, and then smiling and smelling a mixture of tea, warmth, snow and laughter.

She buried her face closer and closed her eyes. She didn't need those luxuries anymore, Natsu is her home.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiike him."

"SHUT UP, HAPPY!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
